Night before Ilos
by Elizabeth Carter
Summary: The night before Ilos Liara and Samantha Shepard share a moment between themselves. It is a night of truths and exploration, of tenderness and love for tomarrow they might die.


AUTHOR: Elizabeth E. Carter

TITLE: The Night before Ilos

SERIES: Mass Effect

PAIRING: Paragon F Shepard / Liara

CATEGORY: Romance

RATING: M for sexual content

GENERAL SPOILER ALLERT for the love scene

AUTHORS NOTES: My Shepard is Vanguard-Spacer-War Hero concept

SUMMORY: A night shared before planet-fall on Ilos. This is an extenuation of the love scene.

DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns the concept of Mass Effect and all of its characters. This fanfic is for entertainment and no profit what-so-ever. Based on game and books, lines borrowed from both.

(Beta readers: Celievamp and Ryu)

ARCHIVE: Passion and Perfection, Dark Matter, anyone else simply ask so I know where to look

Commander Samantha Shepard; first human Spectre was looking at some data files Liara had given her of Ilos. Though the Prothean expert had never been there she had been to several other Prothean fortifications and was through in documenting possible threat, dangers and what they might expect. The spectre tried to focus on the copious amount of data Liara had given her, but it was the author of the documents that stole Samantha' concentration.

She wondered what Liara's flesh would feel like under her fingers. What was the taste of her kisses? 'Stop it!' what would it feel like to caress the delicate crest? She longed to trail her fingers along the exotic sensuous lines. "Knock it off Shepard; concentrate on your work for crying out loud!" Shepard was trying to read a paragraph about ancient AIs for the seventh time when Liara walked in. Samantha blushed guiltily. Her thoughts on the Prothean expert were far less than pure. And couldn't help but wonder if the doctor hadn't sensed them.

"Samantha," said Liara quietly, "May I speak with you?"

Samantha got up from her seat and walked over to the asari smiling. "I was just thinking about you." She replied her voice a purr.

"I have been thinking about you too," joy entered Liara's voice at the thought that Samantha had been 'daydreaming' about her: "and what we are about to face. I do not know what is going to happen on Ilos, I hope we will stop Saren of course, but, part of me fears we may already be too late. There is something I must tell you in case we fail."

"We're not going to fail, Liara. I promise." Samantha said in complete confidence.

"Please…" Liara interrupted, "I am not looking for comfort. Saren might already have the conduit. It is time to be completely honest with each other." Liara stepped a pace closer and continued, "These could be our last few moments together, our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special." Her gaze drifted from Samantha to the floor suddenly quite shy about what she was asking.

Samantha felt her pulse quickening, her heartbeat increase rapidly, dramatically at the words she had heard. "I want this Liara. I do, but are you sure you're ready?" her hand reached tout touching Liara on the cheek, the pad of her thumb tracing her jaw line.

Liara smiled her now heart hammering at Samantha's touch. Her voice confident yet soft as she said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Will you Join with me Samantha? Let our bodies and minds unite?"

Desire over came the Specter, "I thought you'd never ask."

Liara pulled Samantha into a fiery kiss while she gently caressed her back. Samantha wrapped her arms around Liara deepening their kiss. Liara's hands moved to her lover's tunic, lifting it up slowly.

Samantha took a momentary step back and pulled her blouse and sports bar off over her head, exposing her bare breasts. Liara stepped forward to continue, her kisses sampling the creamy flesh. She was stopped by the breathless Specter. Samantha made quick work removing the doctor's lab coat, tunic and bra. Each tumbled carelessly to the floor.

Samantha had lost herself in the richness of Liara's presence. Once more her skilled hand lifted to trace the lines of the ridges and folds of her lover's crest, completely enthralled by the soft texture. In Samantha's touch the asari felt alive and more loved than she had in a long time. The Spectre was intoxicated by the beautiful spectacle before her. She lightly touched each delicate eyebrow before placing a butterfly soft kiss upon each one.

"You are magnificent" The voice carried an almost lyrical note as she moved her satiny lips over the start of each ridge. The lithe asari closed her eyes as she felt Samantha love her in tiny kisses. Across her ridges, down the soft cheekbones along her sculpted jaw, along the warm soft neck to the valley between her breasts and down her bare stomach. Then once more she moved to the windswept crest causing Liara's stomach to flutter and her eight chambered heart to pace erratically. "You are perfection Liara." Samantha cooed as once more she traced the lines of the ridges with her left hand.

Blue eyes darkened to black as Liara fell into the feeling of the warm hand gently touching her. In this simple touch great intimacy was traded between the women. Samantha felt overjoyed and overwhelmed by this gentlest of touches. Moving on pure instinct she moved to take Liara's mouth with her own. Gingerly she bit down upon the full lower lip as her hand moved across Liara's ample breasts. The pads of her thumb almost forcefully brushing against the hardening nipples she could feel under the uniform top.

"Samantha….." Liara whimpered, urging the passionate Spectre to claim what was hers.

The athletic woman moved with a dancer's graceful precision as she wedged her thigh between Liara's long legs, her tongue at the same time demanding entrance between the asari's lips. The tip of her tongue running along polished pearly whiteness of her teeth.

Liara's moan provoked the fires almost claming Samantha's self control. That control was further taxed when Liara's hand cupped her own smaller breasts in a mirrored action.

"I want you." Liara moaned her teeth nipping the soft flesh of Samantha neck. "I want to know love making."

"I want to." Samantha groaned as she pulled ever so slightly away. "I want to show you love. I don't want to have to be quick my Love. I want to make love to you until your blood sings, until it boils." Samantha kissed the velvet lips once more. "Tell me your desires."

Liara meekly nodded. "It is difficult to comply." Liara's breath was becoming drawn out in deep settling gasps of air. "I …feel…." She paused trying to articulate what it was she was feeling.

"I know Babe." Samantha said brushing her lips across the blue flushed cheek. "I know it's like your entire center is on fire. You feel like you're climbing the walls wanting release."

"Yes…. release…everything." Liara exhaled deeply.

"You feel as if your whole body is heated." The Spectre murmured tracing the lines of the asari's crest with the very tip of her tongue, causing Liara to whimper.

Liara's hands automatically tightened her hold around the trim waist of her beloved. She would not let go of her hold as her love continued to speak. "You feel the flash of lightening coursing through you."

"Yes…."

Samantha's hands trailed across the fullness of Liara's breasts down her waist to her thigh but stopped. "You feel so wet within…..your womb tightening in anticipation……"

"Yes." Liara whispered. "Samantha, do not torment me."

The Spectre moved so she could see the electric blueness of Liara's eyes become black once more. In sympathy she kissed the bridge of Liara's nose making the other woman blink. Dark cream colored hands cupped the side of Liara's azure face. "Beloved, I know what you are feeling and Gods you have no idea what it means to me to…to...be the…one you give yourself to for the first time. I don't have that….kind of gift for you."

"You are mistaken." Liara said. "You many have had lovers in the past. But I am the first who is completely in love with you; that has never known love. Never known Union. So this is a new experience for you as well."

Samantha thought about it. Liara was right. She had never made love to a virgin before so in a way it would be new and fresh for her. The Spectre was almost always the dominant one even if she was the less experienced one. Now to be given the gift of absolute trust and responsibility of new love was something Samantha never had before.

"Liara." Samantha kissed her. "If there is anything, anything at all no matter how irrelevant or small you might think it is, if there is anything that makes you apprehensive you must tell me. I want to take things slow with you." Her voice was a deep husky purr of smoke. Samantha looked deeply into the ice blue eyes wanting Liara's full and undivided attention. "I don't want this to be something you regret. My first time…..well it wasn't all that I had hoped it was. It kinda left me feeling empty and regretful….a bit anticlimactic. I don't want that for you, my heart."

"How can it be like that, when it is you who will love me?"

Samantha flashed a breath-taking smile. Her own hold on Liara tightened. "Liara…um…I must admit I don't know asari physiology, but the first time is often painful."

"You refer to the tearing of the hymen." Liara said in her perfect bluntness. She had read the medical files on human—especially human female physiology and was quite shocked as to what the females had to endure: tearing of hymen, menstruation cycles, menopause. It was all so alien.

The blush deepened as Samantha coughed out. "Um yeah."

"This unpleasant sensation does affect asari. We share most physiological traits with human women. The hymen is not one of them. As you can tell we do not have the pubic hair as humans do."

Samantha kissed her warmly. "Regardless I will be as gentle as I possibly can Liara. Get you used to the sensations first, help you become extremely ready and we can go on from there."

"I trust you Samantha. I have always trusted you." Liara nuzzled the woman in her arms. "You will not injure me. Will you show me how to love you? As you know I am completely inexperienced with protocols of love making…"

"Of course I'll help you Babe. And pretty much the protocols you want to stick to is make sure your lover isn't hurt and they enjoy the love as much as you do. Too many times than I care to admit, sometimes it can be a little…."

"Unsatisfactory?"

"That's a polite way to phrase it. But yeah."

"I do not wish to for you to be unsatisfied." Liara said with a note of concern.

Samantha tightly embraced the woman she loved with every fiber of her being. "I doubt that will happen. I trust you."

"Samantha, the Union is more than love-making, we will be intertwined, our minds merging into one, our hearts, our breath."

"In one rapturous whole. I remember everything you said about the Union. I thought it was beautiful and mystical then. It is more so now. Considering all that it entails it will be my first time was well. I want to share this with you."

Liara kicked of her boots, before continuing. And giggled slightly as Samantha hastily slid off her combat boots. They kissed again, as Samantha slid Liara's trousers from her firm buttocks. Liara kissed down Samantha's neck, over her shoulders and down to her breasts. There she began sucking on the hard nipple of Samantha's right breast, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Liara then pulled down Samantha's trousers and underwear, kissing her firm muscular belly as she worked her way down, before getting rid of her own undergarment.

This was to be far more than lovemaking. Samantha had opened her mind willingly to the joining, gasping as she felt the familiar presence of Liara enter with a lover's caress. Their minds joined, senses intertwined mingling becoming one. What one felt so too did the other.

Liara stood up again and kissed Samantha, who caressed her smooth blue skin. Liara slid down again, Touching Samantha, kissing, caressing. She was enthralled the very touch of their flesh as she slid along Samantha's body. She slowly got back up again as Samantha guided them both to lie on the bed.

Liara climbed onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Samantha, who wrapped her arms around her neck and rolled them over so she was on top. Samantha kissed her and slid her hands down her body until her hand was between Liara's legs. Liara nodded allowing her to continue, and the spectre pushed two fingers into her entrance, causing Liara to gasp and arch her back into Samantha.

The Union filled Samantha's senses, overwhelming her in their shared pleasure. She was desperately hungry to feel more--desperate to hear the gasp of wanton pleasure escaping Liara's mouth.

They moaned in chorus as Samantha thrust her fingers into Liara again and again. A steady rhythm that deepened with stroke, causing both to become incredibly wet. Liara pushed into each thrust, her back arching as the pleasure built upon itself.

"Sam-man-tha…!

Liara, kissed down Samantha's neck, nipping her. Her hands clutched the strong back, her fingers not quite raking into the muscles. The effect was immediate; Samantha pushed her fingers harder, deeper into her lover.

They cried out in the shared orgasm, each expiring the giving, each experiencing the gift as one body, one spirit one mind.

Liara wanted this greatness, this fulfillment for her lover. The Union guided her hand knowingly to the wetness of Samantha's core. Two fingers slide easily in the warm depths. The pad of her thumb brushed against the Spectre's clit causing her to moan loudly. Samantha's hand gripped the sheets nearly tearing them as Liara explored, tantalized and manipulated her body. Shivers took her when she came hard, causing Liara to roar in her own orgasm. Both separate, yet together climaxed. Both sets of blues had gone completely black in the shared song of love and desire.

Samantha lay beside Liara in a coil of arms and legs. The two shared a deep kiss smoldering kiss. "I love you Liara T'soni. I will love you forever."

"Samantha…"Liara wept joyful, her body snuggling close to her human beloved. She inhaled the heady cologne of their lovemaking of their mingled scent which sent after-shocks of climax through both of them. "I give you my heart, my love to hold as your own." She sealed the vow with a kiss that left the Spectre quite breathless.

The joining had exhausted them, the Union leaving them tired and paradoxically energized. It wasn't long before sleep overcame them both.

When Liara awoke, she sat up to see Samantha was already dressed, leaning against her desk while gazing at the beautiful form of the woman she loved.

"By the Goddess," said Liara, "that was incredible Samantha."

"You were incredible!" Samantha flashed a libidinous grin. "Ready for round two?"

Liara replied with a giggle, her cheeks coming to a lilac hue with a blush "Samantha!"

Suddenly joker's voice sounded over the com, "Five minutes ETA to the MU relay."

Samantha scowled balefully at the intercom near the door. "He has the worst timing!"

She grumbled.

"I had better go, duty calls." Liara's voice was filled with regret. All she wanted to do was to remain in bed with her beloved Spectre. "You would not want to keep Joker waiting."

"Oh yes I would. Samantha definitely would." She sighed. "The commander would not."

Liara rose her naked highlighted by the cabin's dim lighting. "Samantha? Whatever happens on Ilos…" she cupped her lover's face in her delicate hands. "I just wanted to say, thank you for everything."

"It is I who should be thanking you Liara." She took one of the asari's hands and placed it on her chest directly over her heart, as she mirrored the motion with her own hand upon the doctor's chest. "Whatever happens, whatever comes, know that I love you."Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
